Spaceland Residency
Spaceland Residency was a tour by Melvins performed on every Friday in January 2011 at Spaceland in Los Angeles, California. The tour was unique in featuring special sets for all four performances including sets of the Melvins Lite and Melvins 1983 along with multiple albums being performed in their entirety. As a bonus a set on January 8 (At The Great American Music Hall in San Fransisco, California) was interlaced along with the dates, featuring the Melvins performing Eggnog and part of Lysol along with a set featuring one song from most of their albums chronologically up to that point. (Prick, The Crybaby and Never Breathe What You Can't See were excluded from this set.)L.A. RecordMelvins Announce Albums To Be Played At Spaceland, accessed February 19, 2016. The album sets from each night at Spaceland would later be released as a box set titled "Endless Residency". January 7, 2011 @ Spaceland Melvins Set * The Water Glass * AMAZON * The Bloated Pope * The Talking Horse * Oven * Billy Fish * Tipping The Lion * Black Stooges * Let It All Be * Bacon Industry (Karp cover) Colossus of Destiny, Eggnog and Lysol Set * Colossus of Destiny * Eye Flys * Charmicarmicat * Hung Bunny * Roman Dog Bird * Hog Leg * Antitoxidote * Wispy * With Teeth * Second Coming (Alice Cooper Cover) * The Ballad of Dwight Fry (Alice Cooper Cover) * Sacrifice (Flipper Cover) January 8, 2011 @ The Great American Music Hall Eggnog & Partial Lysol Set *Charmicarmicat *Hung Bunny *Roman Dog Bird *Hog Leg *Antitoxidote *Wispy *With Teeth Melvins Chronological Set *Set Me Straight *Eye Flys * Oven *It's Shoved *Lizzy *At The Stake *Tipping The Lion *Lovely Butterfly *AMAZON *Let It All Be *Black Stooges *The Bloated Pope *The Talking Horse *Billy Fish *The Water Glass *Bacon Industry (Karp Cover) January 14, 2011 @ Spaceland Melvins 1983 *"Walter" (The Lewd Cover) *Forgotten Principles *If You Get Bored *Matt-Alec *Snake Appeal *Run Around *The Real You *Set Me Straight *I Don't Know *Soup Line (March of Crimes Cover) Melvins Set *The Water Glass *Evil New War God *The Kicking Machine *Civilized Worm *The Bit Houdini Set *Hag Me *Pearl Bomb *Hooch *Honey Bucket *Night Goat *Lizzy *Goin' Blind (KISS Cover) *Joan Of Arc *Set Me Straight *Deserted Cities Of The Heart (Cream Cover) *Sky Pup *Teet *Copache *Spread Eagle Beagle *Gimme Pizza (Olson Twins Cover) *The Star-Spangled Banner (John Stafford Smith Cover) January 21, 2011 @ Spaceland Melvins Lite *Okie From Muskogee (Merle Haggard Cover) *Detroit Rock City (KISS Cover) *Suicide In Progress *Oven *Let Me Roll It (Wings Cover) *Black Bock *Let God Be Your Gardener Melvins Set *The Water Glass *Evil New War God *AMAZON *The Talking Horse *The Kicking Machine *Electric Flower *Civilized Worm Bullhead Set *Ligature *It's Shoved *If I Had An Exorcism *Zodiac *Anaconda *Euthanasia *Cow *Your Blessened *Boris *Okie From Muskogee (Merle Haggard Cover) January 28, 2011 @ Spaceland Melvins Set *The Water Glass *Evil New War God *The Talking Horse *The Kicking Machine *Billy Fish *Electric Flower *Civilized Worm *Sacrifice (Flipper Cover) Stoner Witch Set *Lividity *Skweetis *Sweet Willy Rollbar *Revolve *June Bug *Roadbull *Goose Freight Train *Queen *At The Stake *Magic Pig Detective *Shevil *Goodnite Sweetheart, Goodnite (The Spaniels Cover) Personnel * Buzz Osborne - Guitar, Vocals * Dale Crover - Drums, Vocals, Bass * Jared Warren - Bass, Vocals * Coady Willis - Drums, Vocals * Mike Dillard - Drums (January 14) * Brent Hinds - Guitar on "The Bit" (January 14) References External Links *Melvins.net Review of January 8 set *Melvins.net Review of January 7 set Category:Melvins Category:Event Category:Tour Category:California Category:Los Angeles Category:San Fransisco